


Some Walls Crumble to Reveal a View

by imdrowningingaylosers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdrowningingaylosers/pseuds/imdrowningingaylosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another shudder and then slowly a mess of grey hair emerged from under the covers, followed by a pair of massive surprised gold eyes. “Akaashi?”</p>
<p>Emboldened by the sound of his own name, Akaashi softly made his way across the room to sit on the edge of the matress. The lumps in his pockets pressed bluntly against his hipbones, an annoying reminder of the price he would be paying for the success of his perfect plan – his pride. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I got you something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Walls Crumble to Reveal a View

Akaashi hugged his bag closer to his chest as the wind stampeded mercilessly down the street. He picked up his pace, feeling the first raindrops splattering against his cheeks, redenning in the cold air. He mulled over what he was going to say – of all the times Konoha had made an idiotic comment, this was the first time he’d managed to upset Bokuto enough that the next day he missed school, and, more importantly, practice. So, under the cover of delivering work that Bokuto had missed that day, Akaashi was going to try and pick up the pieces. And he was armed. Heavily. He’d already spent all day inwardly praising himself, something he wouldn’t usually do, but this time he truly deserved it. Not only did he have a flawless plan A1 (followed by the similarly flawless second stage, A2), he also had a foolproof plan B, C and D. He’d truly outdone himself. He imagined patting himself on the back as he turned the corner and Bokuto’s house came into view. 

He jogged the last few steps as the clouds above his head ripped open and sent an impressive wave of water onto the streets below. The smell of wet concrete and mud filled Akaashi’s head as he took a deep breath before driving his knuckles into the wooden door. The narrow roof above his head just about sheltered him from the sudden downpour, and he waited for the approaching footsteps, suddenly realizing how bizarrely suitable the rain was. Akaashi began to feel uneasy and uncomfortable, feeling like he was walking in completely foreign territory, until Bokuto’s mother opened the door and dragged him inside excitedly, exclaiming her greetings.

“Good evening. I’ve brought Bokuto’s work. I heard he is unwell.”

“Akaashi-kun, you are an angel! Between you and me, I’m pretty sure he’s not sick, but… he seemed so upset this morning when he asked me to let him stay home, I figured it was better to leave him.” 

“He didn’t tell you what was wrong?”

“No, no… That’s why I’m so glad you’re here, he’ll definitely talk to you about whatever’s on his mind.”

Akaashi smiled and bowed his head slightly. “He’s in his room?”

The short woman nodded. Akaashi bowed his head once more and headed up the stairs at a leisurely pace. He patted his pockets, his palms cupping the soft lumps. He hoped Bokuto’s mother was right and he really could fix this mess, though he felt pretty reassured – Bokuto was blatantly his mother’s son. The son of a single mom who is equal parts loving, gentle and fun as she is tough, decisive and driven, though Akaashi wasn’t sure the ‘decisive’ part had been passed down. 

He drew near to Bokuto’s bedroom door and hovered for a second, weighing out the pros and cons of knocking versus barging in. If he knocks he will be retaining his manners, but then Bokuto will probably tell him to go away, or, worst case scenario, dive for the door to lock it. Barging in, then. He swung the door open and sauntered in, shutting it behind him. The pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the bed shuddered and emitted a muffled “go away, Mom.”

“Not your mom.”

Another shudder and then slowly a mess of grey hair emerged from under the covers, followed by a pair of massive surprised gold eyes. “Akaashi?”

Emboldened by the sound of his own name, Akaashi softly made his way across the room to sit on the edge of the matress. The lumps in his pockets pressed bluntly against his hipbones, an annoying reminder of the price he would be paying for the success of his perfect plan – his pride. He cleared his throat.

“I got you something.”

Bokuto’s head slid out from under the covers a little bit more, eyes following the movement of Akaashi’s hands, digging into his pockets. They emerged with two toy owls, each roughly the size of his palm, one with beautiful grey feathers and round orange glass eyes, the other a black owl with heavy-lidded eyes and long eyelashes. Bokuto gave a sharp inhale of surprise and excitement. Bokuto’s weakness #6 – owls. 

“Why?” 

Akaashi glanced up, desperately trying to hold a straight face despite feeling the devil laughing hysterically in his ear as he reached into Akaashi’s abdomen and methodically scrambled up his insides. Bokuto was looking at him with that oh-so-Bokuto face. Akaashi gave himself a strained mental high five as he moved on to stage A2. He cleared his throat again and shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fiddling with his fingers nervously. 

“Because Konoha’s a moron who doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You know what he’s like, he loves to wind you up by spouting shit, but that’s all he’s doing – spouting shit.”

There were a few moments of near silence as Bokuto made intense and highly pensive eye contact with owl-Akaashi. The rain continued in the background, a comforting hum Akaashi was finally starting to appreciate now that he was waiting for a reply. Finally, a faint smile reappeared on Bokuto’s face as he extended his arm to hand Akaashi owl-Bokuto. 

“You take this one! That way we can communicate when we’re apart!”

“Through toy owls?”

“They’re not just toy owls, Akaashi! They’re toy-owl-us!”

Akaashi smiled softly, waiting for the strange tenseness to explain itself. The silence prompted Bokuto back into pensive staring into Akaashi’s fake-beady eyes rather than his very much real ones. It was clear phase A2 needed to be extended, and if that failed, on to plan B it would have to be. But first, using the gift of language as his vehicle, Akaashi began to make his way to the crash-site that the end of this conversation could only turn out to be. He mentally swore to himself that if this still didn’t work, he’d excuse himself to go cry in the bathroom for a bit before attempting plan B. Plan A was the plan most likely to work because it involved the most sacrifices, including the comfortable wall Akaashi had worked so hard to build to nurture the values he appreciated most about himself – level-headedness, rationality, composure, distance. But it was a universal truth that what Bokuto responded to best of all, even better than volleyball and owls, was connecting to people. And connecting with people required honesty. 

“Bokuto-san,” he started, stopping to quickly say hasta la vista to his entire life, “I don’t find you annoying, you know?”

He’d managed to draw Bokuto’s gaze, now re-locked in that expression that said little more than ‘whaaaaat?’.

“Really?”

“Really. If I found you annoying I wouldn’t stay to toss to you after every practice or spend almost every weekend studying with you. And there’s no reason for you to be alone for the rest of your life, Konoha’s just a fucking asshole. You’re fun, kind and caring, and… I’ve… grown quite attached to you.”

The whaaaat-face became a WHAAAAT-face in a transition that both amused Akaashi and made him want to bury himself alive at the realization of how uncomfortably gooey this situation was beginning to feel. 

“So,” Bokuto’s mouth was moving but his eyes were still about to fall out of their sockets. “you think there’s someone out there who likes me for me?”

“Well, I know for a fact there is someone out there who likes you for you, but I’m sure there are, or at least will be, others.”

Bokuto bounced forward like a spring, grin on his face and owl-Akaashi gripped tightly in his hands. “Whoaaa, you know someone who likes me? Who??? You have to tell me, Akaashi!” 

Akaashi’s head suddenly filled with defeated chuckling and for a second his vision went blank with the fear that that sound had originated from his voicebox, not just the confines of his slowly melting brain. He’d fucked up. He’d completely overlooked one important factor that would play into the success of this endeavor, and that was his own human weakness. He hadn’t considered what the impacts of deliberately stripping down his own protective walls would be. Bokuto began tugging at his sleeve impatiently, demanding to know who it is that likes him, as if it wasn’t obvious that it was the person who a) had brought it up so conspicuously and b) was having an embolism while sporting an expression that could only be translated into ‘I’m about to spontaneously combust and, at this point, I’m fucking excited’. 

Cool yourself, Akaashi attempted to reason with his disintegrating soul, or whatever it was that was attempting to fly out of his body. It’s Bokuto, there’s no way he’ll work it out. Feeling confident, he turned his gaze back to the recently-devastated boy who was now definitely not devastated, and in fact looked extremely amused as he stared at Akaashi in silence with a wide grin on his face. 

“Akaashi, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, you’ve been sitting there staring at the wall for the past three minutes…”

Update internal clock, Akaashi noted, and then stopped himself from elaborating in his mental note for fear of sitting there staring at the wall for another three minutes. He was sure even Bokuto would be concerned for his mental health after that. 

“Akaashi?” Bokuto was clutching the black owl in one hand and the hem of Akaashi’s sleeve in the other. There was a sly knowing glisten in his eyes. “This person who you said likes me…”

“Yes…”

“This person wouldn’t happen to be like… a twin of yours or something? Like… someone who is very very similar to you and is basically you, but like… a you that likes me?”

It was quiet. Akaashi was staring at Bokuto, bewildered, while Bokuto was staring back looking like he was 100% prepared to soil his pants from joy or shame, depending on the outcome. All of a sudden, the knot around Akaashi’s stomach split and all the pressure rushed out in a short fit of laughter. 

“Yeah, it’s… it’s a me that likes you.”

Another quiet pause lingered between them as they sorted through things to say. Having regained some confidence in a silence that was finally comfortable, Bokuto reached out and pulled Akaashi closer by the collar of his shirt, until their faces were so close together they both risked going permanently cross-eyed to maintain eye contact. They hovered close to each other for a second or two, before Akaashi pressed forward just enough to gently, shyly kiss Bokuto.

Bokuto’s cheeks tensed in a soft smile and all the tension seemed to dissipate from the room, cleansed by the rain. All that was left was two nervously giddy boys sitting in front of each other, sporting matching grins and blushes, each clutching a toy owl replica of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> just as a side note i love konoha and i love asshole!konoha even more which is why i used him as the sacrifical lamb asshole character 
> 
> akaashi pushing through his own insecurities and opening up to help bokuto push through his own insecurities is my fucken jam. i love these two and they need to be together 5ever they're so cute and awkward and i want to die 
> 
> forcibly poetic title that vaguely references a cliche contained in the text is also my jam
> 
> pls leave comments to let me know what you thought or just to rant about bokuaka xox


End file.
